Thinking About Forever
by Tears of Stardust
Summary: A song fic about Arwen and Elrond. Short and sweet.


Thinking About Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Thinking About Forever by P.O.D. or Lord of the Rings, no matter what the little voices tell you.

Just a little songfic I wrote about Elrond and Arwen "communicating" with each other across the sea a few years after RotK.  Does not follow the family tree outlined at the end of RotK.  This story might also border-line tearjerker if you download the song that it's based around (Thinking About Forever by P.O.D.).  Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

Note: Big thank you to LadyOfImladris for pointing out a small error in syntax.  What can I say, it's 2 a.m.!

_Time goes by and God knows I try to carry on with life   
Decide not to hide feelings inside, even though they hurt   
Sometimes, I forget to remember you   
It's easy to lock away the pains, don't want to relive it through   
But I stay strong, you taught me how to move on in this world   
I married my sweetheart, even got a little baby girl   
I wish you could see her, I swear she looks just like you   
If you can hear me, show me a sign, please send her a butterfly or two   
  
chorus:   
I'm thinking about forever (missing you)   
I know you're so much better (we made it through)   
  
Now I know what it means to live for someone else   
To give up yourself   
Things have changed, at times it gets kind of strange   
Your love remains the same   
Do I make you proud? Mama, can you see me now?   
Whatever is good in me is because you showed me how to take love by the hand   
And so now I can share you with my baby   
So that she can understand   
  
chorus   
  
ending chorus:   
I'm thinking about forever (missing you)   
I know you're so much better (we made it through)   
I'm thinking about forever (missing you)   
I'm tripping on whatever (hearing you)_

Arwen was wandering the halls of the castle she and Aragorn shared, her light Elven feet not making any sound loud enough for a human ear to hear.  As she was gliding silently through the castle, she passed many servants and soldiers, most of whom gave the ebony-haired beauty a greeting and inquiry about how her day had been thus far.  She ignored each and every one of them, her heart heavy with thoughts of her father.

_Time goes by and God knows I try to carry on with life   
Decide not to hide feelings inside, even though they hurt_

She stopped by her favourite painting in the entire castle and stood by it, fingering the solid wooden frame that encased the gentle brush strokes of the finest artist Gondor had to offer.  It was a painting of her father, the king of Imladris, the mighty Elrond.  

Arwen knew that this painting would hang in the hall long after she was gone and still the portrait would be true to life.  Elrond would not gain a single gray hair.  But what for what he would not gain, he would lose a tremendous amount; his daughter Arwen.

_Sometimes, I forget to remember you_

_It's easy to lock away the pains, don't want to relive it through   
But I stay strong, you taught me how to move on in this world_

The gentle snoring of her husband shook Arwen from her quiet reverie.  She stood at the door to the king's chambers and listened for the dual inhalations and exhalations of the two people she loved most in her life: Aragorn and her daughter, Katia.

She walked into her bedroom, her nightgown swishing softly against her legs.  Even though a lot of people had protested, Arwen had insisted on having her daughter's crib in the master bedroom with Aragorn and herself.  Leaning over, Arwen watched her child while she slept.  Katia looked more like Arwen than Aragorn… but she had Elrond's nose.

_I married my sweetheart, even got a little baby girl   
I wish you could see her, I swear she looks just like you   
If you can hear me, show me a sign, please send her a butterfly or two_

Across the sea and many miles away, Elrond was kept awake that night, something tugging at the back of his mind.  He knew what it was; a child calling out to her father.  Everyday he woke up missing Arwen and every night before he fell asleep she was in his thoughts.  

But she had chosen a mortal life instead of an eternal one; she had subjected herself to mortal diseases, worries and worst of all, mortal time.  Time is an enemy worse than disease or famine.  Most diseases can be cured, but time cannot.  There is no way to reverse time that has been lost and the people that have been lost to time.  But time is not an enemy, merely a companion along the path, always walking with you.  Elrond thought many things as he watched the movements of the stars.

_I'm thinking about forever (missing you)   
I know you're so much better (we made it through)_

It was all for Aragorn and the love she harbored for him.  Although he knew it was nothing that could be changed, he still resented the man that had taken his daughter from him.  _Bitter feelings create only loneliness in the heart, _he reasoned, _surely I must be able to forgive him; otherwise I will spend the rest of my eternity hating him._

Almost as if she knew his thoughts, Elrond felt Arwen tugging on his heart strings once more, calling for a father that either would not or could not return.  Although years had passed, Elrond knew something would never change.

_Now I know what it means to live for someone else   
To give up yourself   
Things have changed, at times it gets kind of strange   
Your love remains the same_

The night is long and cold, weary of the heat of the summer that had just recently ended.  All within the castle except for the night guards and a few of the cooks remained awake, the rest of the world retreated to the sweet surrender of their dreams.  Arwen stood beside a window in a corridor not far from her room and sighed deeply.  She loved her life, but at times she became so heartsick and world weary.

Suddenly, a butterfly landed of the windowsill beside her, it's silvery-blue wings fluttering gently in the night breeze.  As Arwen watched, it went airborne again, flying into the corridor of the castle.  Arwen gathered her skirt and followed the seemingly fickle thing, until it landed on the edge of Katia's crib.

At that moment, Arwen finally understood.  It was a message, sent across the sea by her father to tell Arwen that her believed in her and wished he could see the child.  Arwen did not know how she knew this, but she also knew that the heart needs no reason to believe.

_Do I make you proud? Mama, can you see me now?   
Whatever is good in me is because you showed me how to take love by the hand   
And so now I can share you with my baby   
So that she can understand_

_I'm thinking about forever (missing you)   
I know you're so much better (we made it through)   
I'm thinking about forever (missing you)   
I'm tripping on whatever (hearing you)_

A/N: So what do you think?  Drop off a review to tell me!


End file.
